Ocellus
Ocellus '''is a female changeling who is the adoptive daughter of Figge. And Fishlegs Ingerman's Padawan Learner. Then she later gains a Changewing named Camele. Backstory Ocellus was born shortly after a group of Changelings rebelled against Queen Chrysalis' failure of trying to take over Canterlot during Shining Armor and Cadance's wedding. Lead by Thorax, who of which later started his own Changeling Colony where they got their energy from sharing the love with some locals. Even a few friendly Twi'Leks. Thorax even created a Jedi Council of his own in the colony. Where Ocellus would later join in. But soon enough, by the time Darth Sidious took over the location was discovered by the Galactic Empire, where Order 66 was also issued there, as the Changelings fought hard to protect their land, but they were outgunned and outmatched, Ocellus' parents and siblings also fought hard but soon enough, Darth Vader himself and The 501st legion came in and Vader slew them both, as Ocellus watched in horror. As Thorax himself engaged Vader, outlast the former long enough for several Changeling Jedi to escape, including Ocellus. Whom of which was given a lift by one of the Twi'Leks (named Lospaki). As they journeyed through space, Ocellus then hid her Lightsaber so she could her Jedi identity a secret. Bio Ocellus still lives with Figge in his apartment and often goes to do marksmanship practice every second and fourth Thursday of the month to improve her skills. When Ocellus and her friends were on their way to the Jedi temple Rec room to rest, they were surprised to find some newcomers. Silverstream then went to go and meet them but Ocellus stood in front of her, stating it would be rude to interrupt her Cousin's tour. But Silverstream insisted on meeting them, as Smolder had to hold her back by the tail. Silverstream managed to pry herself loose but sent Ocellus flying into the back of Mrs. Calloway. As the timid changeling apologized and expected them to yell at her, but instead was met with some nice greetings as Grace called her a little cutie. Edd kindly offered some of the cookies from their stand, which Ocellus hesitantly took but upon taking one bite, she started to devour them very swiftly. Then the rest of the crew made themselves present, as Yona was interested to meet Yakkity, but both confirmed they were not related. Just then Figge came into the room and was about to tell ocellus something when he noticed the newcomers and introduced himself. Before he reminded the younger ones that they were gonna be having some trials the next day. As he then leaves. Keo then aks why Figge and Ocellus have no similarities if they're father and daughter. As Ocellus explains about the time Vader murdered her family and destroy Thorax's kingdom. Grace giving her sympathies to the young changeling. Then for the next 2 hours, the cows had finished telling the group of how they met the Eds. Silverstream was disgusted that Sarah enslaves her own brother stating she would never do that to Terramar. Yona also states she wouldn't either. Not only to her Yak family but to her Wookiee companions in Yakyakinsan. While Ocellus has no words to describe how she feels on the subject. After the Eds were finished meeting with the Council, the rest of Ed-Venturers took the group of younglings to their ship, which Ocellus immediately identified the class of ship with all its specifications, adding about how they were rare to find these days. Which left most of the Ed-Venturers speechless but Double-D, on the other hand, was beyond impressed. As he got into a conversation with Ocellus as they both questioned each other with some tough questions getting a scientific answer. In which they both agreed they would get along perfectly. Then during Novo and Red Sea's campaign to free Hippogriffa from the Flame Federation, Ocellus also joined in. Personality Ocellus is portrayed as very shy, similarly to Fluttershy. As a way to avoid socializing with others and blend into the background, she commonly transforms into creatures around her. Ocellus is also the most academically inclined among her friends. But after spending some time with Figge, Ocellus' shell began to open and she began to see Figge as a fatherly-figure to her. Ocellus is also best friends with Nyx, as they both love reading books. Which would later lead them to start a book club with Dorothy Ann. Ocellus is also very close with Edd, as they both have exquisite academic skills. Ocellus was also the only one of the group to not argue over who moved into the old mansion in Ponyville when Diamond Tiara told the group a tall-tale. In which, Ocellus bravely went to the house with a welcome flower bouquet. And found the family wasn't mean at all, and she became fast friends with Connie the giraffe, finding they had several things in common. Ocellus was also one of the first individuals to become best friends with Sunrise. As they can both relate to each other since they both lost their blood family But when Ocellus gets a thorn stuck in her bum, she takes on an aggressive and mean attitude. Then in the Alicorn Jewel War arc, Ocellus' character would develop to a new level, to where she would finally overtake her timidness and conquer things that she feared the most. Even bravely standing against evil beings. Ocellus was also the one to convince Sunrise to join them in their mission to get the Jewels. Physical Appearance Ocellus is a female changling, but unlike other Changelings, she gets her body form from a different source, which in turn transformed her into a more differently colored changling. Where her main body is colored arctic blue, her beetle-shell resembles a ladybug's own, but pink with light pink spots. While her hair is colored light Amaranth. And she has cyan-colored eyes. Main Weaponry *Pink Lightsaber *E-11 Blaster Rifle *FEG FP9 Pistol Skills and Abilities '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Ocellus is averagely skilled in Lightsaber combat. Where she took on using '''Form III: Soresu and Form VI: Niman as her main forms. But due to Vader destroying her old home, she never got to finish Lightsaber combat training, but despite this, she still had outstanding skills in deflecting blaster bolts. But after some more time with many of the skilled Jedi, Ocellus improved greatly on her dueling to the point where she could easily stand her ground against many foes. Then by the time of Season 7, Ocellus became the Master of Soresu, easily outlast many opponents she faced and deflecting Blaster bolts with such high precision. Even Obi-Wan Kenobi stated she was a true master of the form during The Final Battle Against Blackard. Force Skills: '''Ocellus' force skills are pretty advanced for her only being a Jedi youngling. As she is able to levitate things with ease, deliver strong Force push, but one of her most unique skills is covering herself and other beings making evil beings think they are dead. '''Marksmanship: '''While not proffered, Ocellus is shown to be skilled in Marksmanship. As she took on using Lospaki's back-up blaster pistol during the age of the Galactic Empire. Until it was destroyed when Vader stormed their cruiser. But soon after Figge took her under his wing, he gave her a Blaster rifle like his own and a pistol and taught her how to use them with high skills. '''Physical Transformation: '''Being a Changling, Ocellus can physically transform her physical self into other characters or other creatures when she needs to. And she can even transform into rocks. Which in most cases, Ocellus will use when trying to sneak past many villains. '''Language Knowledge: Ocellus is also very skilled in writing, reading, and speaking some foreign languages. But some of her best ones were Changelese and Rylothian. Academics: One of Ocellus' best skills is her academic knowledge. Being a bookworm, Ocellus has read more books on many things and can identify many things just by looking at them down to the tiniest of details. Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Changelings Category:Insects Category:Equines Category:Hybrids Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Timid Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Kind characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes Who Lost Loved Ones Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Orphaned Characters Category:Adopted Characters Category:Bookworms Category:Dragon Riders Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Strategic Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Padawan Learners Category:Jedi Knights Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Jedi Commanders Category:78th Gronckle Region Category:Form I Specialists Category:Form III Specialists Category:Form VI Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Riflemen Category:Pilots Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Academic characters